In a principal aspect the present invention relates to flexible, expandable pocket constructions for luggage and, more particularly, to a mesh expansion pocket and an expansion pocket which may be retained within a storage pouch of luggage.
Travelers often desire to store items which require prompt access in pouches or pockets incorporated on the outside panels of luggage. For example, beverages, food, cell phones, writing instruments and other items are candidates for storage in such situations. The reason such storage options are deemed desirable is to permit ease of inspection of such items without opening luggage and ease of access to the items in external pockets in order to facilitate use of such items. Thus there has developed a need for improved alternative constructions wherein external pockets or pouches are incorporated on one or more panels of luggage items.
Briefly, the present invention comprises, in a first embodiment, a luggage item with an expansion pocket attached to a side panel of a case. The pocket includes a mesh panel which connects first and/or second spaced side panels that may be joined by a zipper to each other or the case. The mesh panel further includes a flexible ribbon member along its open top edge which is preferable elastomeric so as to control the size of the pocket. A second or alternative embodiment includes a collapsible pocket which is connected by a strap and a ring member to the inside of a pouch on the side panel of luggage. The collapsible pocket may be removed from the pouch and oriented in any desired fashion by virtue of the ring member which is attached to the strap. The collapsible pocket or bag maintains a proper orientation for transport of goods, such as a water bottle, or the like.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved pocket construction for mounting on external panels of luggage and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pocket construction for mounting on the side of a luggage item wherein the pocket includes a mesh expansion feature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage pocket which may be collapsed and stored within a pouch on the side of a panel of luggage and which is removable from the pouch in a manner which provides for upright orientation of the contents of the pocket regardless of the orientation of the luggage item.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide pocket constructions which are economical, easy to incorporate in existing luggage items, compact and easy to use.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows: